There's just someting about Dean
by xxPig.in.a.Pokexx
Summary: A couple of poems i wrote that is what i think castiel is thinking the ENTIRE time he is with Dean. Most of them will be sad, but hey thats life. Im sure there will possibly be a couple angsty drabble or something. i guess we will have to see.
1. be still, the angel speaks

Usually im not good at poems, but the other day i had like a dose of crack in cereal or somthing lol :3 but this is all angsty and what not but anyways i worked for like all of 2nd period on this so no naughty things said please! and if you do...you can sit through me spamming you with it. over and over and over. XD buhahaha!

**Castiel's POV**

Jumping, screaming and thrashing all over,

You race through my chest,

that feels cluttered in clover.

You're pumping with love and affection galore,

And its all for he, who you obsess and adore.

Please, my heart.

Please be still.

For he doesn't want me,

And he never will.


	2. falling hurts

**Castiel POV**

**When casting your spell,**

**Send me love and affection.**

**Make me fall for your smile,**

**And your flawless reflection.**

**Send me love and affection,**

**When casting your spell.**

**It was perfection I noticed, **

**When I noticed I fell. **


	3. Sadness by Cas

…Don't know where this one came from. Remember children feedback helps to end world hunger. Not really…but it would be nice. :3

Disclaimer: This hot, sexy gorgeous, amazing ball of angst isnt mine. Eric Kripke…You are a lucky bitch.

Guilty?

I am,

Just me Dean.

Who are you Dean?

Who are you to judge?

I have done nothing incriminating.

Not incriminating enough to be rejected.

Why must you hurt me this way?

Dean..Have I really done differently than you?

Yes, you have given so much, I know.

But havent I just the same?

All of my brothers, sisters…

Im a traitor to them.

To all of heaven.

And to myself.

My heart.

Guilty.


	4. A new kind of Limerick

**Castiels POV**

**Never again to feel the light of day,**

**Damn you and your completely charming way.**

**Well I got screwed from some irish dude,**

**And now I know that theres no shades of gray. **


	5. Youve grown out of playing

_**So this is angst on a soft taco...enjoy. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Castiel POV<strong>_

These thoughts…are anything _but_ love.  
>When you think about me, I know what you think of<br>When you do think about it, So don't try to seem so broken.  
>For you to see me leave was more like a token.<p>

To you, I was a burden, a lamp with no bulb  
>Or like some lost helpless mother with no child to hold.<p>

Spare me the speech, that you've already got ready.  
>I can see into your thoughts, and your heart that's quite heavy.<p>

Don't shed any tears or fake a small cry,  
>for I know its not real so why bother to try?<p>

I know your mind, and I know it quite well.  
>For <em>I <em>gripped you tight and raised you from hell.

I'm no longer considered an ally,  
>Nor am I a friend.<br>That me is gone now, so lets not pretend.

I was wrong, and I take full blame.  
>But I guess not all things can be the same.<p>

Your thoughts haunt me.  
>They are a curse.<br>To remind me what I did was wrong,  
>but what you did was worse.<p> 


	6. Pinocchio, My dear Castiel

This is something for someone. You know who you are.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Castiel POV<em>**

Sometimes it just happens. These different _days_.

I'll tell you I love you, but its just a phase.

It would have been fine, the rest of the noon.

If you hadn't grown tired of the game, too early. Too soon.

Don't be upset, I don't mean to play master.

But different _days_, means different speeds, so you have to be faster.

I hope your not scared because,

I'm not much to fear.

Unless you're a heart,

and im the puppeteer.


	7. In a painfully true nutshell

In advance i apologize about the spacing...it hates me.

Eh, figured i could write something angsty. I needed to hurt Cas today lol enjoy. :D

oh, and if you please...review.~

Its not much to ask for and it makes a writers day.

And I'll even make this rhyme for you,

as long as you'll do what i say. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>~Obvious Castiel POV~<strong>

Lets talk about how you '_needed'_ me.

Yes, I meant that in past tense.

How everything turned into** I** instead of **We**.

Except when life built a bigger fence.

I know this for sure.

You didn't survive of your own devices.

A victory we thought was so secure.

Even though we, _you _won, we all must pay prices.

I was cast from my home,

When I followed your lead

It's all in ruins now, under heavens celestial dome.

And still, you carelessly throw out _your _need.

Everything I did, I did for you.

I Rebelled, lied, and murdered my sisters and brothers.

And then just like my father you leave me too.

After you, were the departure of others.

Weather under bridges or ceilings,

You always ignored me.

Not me personally just my feelings.

Is that a surprise, to shocking to believe?

You now look down on me a lot.

You have no right to do so.

I know you see it. Weather you admit it or not,

That it's not _just_ my fault, I only made the final blow.

The hit that knocked the tower down.

I ended it all.

But the one who did start it all is wearing the crown

So i cannot object, now that you've cause me to fall.

This makes you the king, and I the clown.

And as you've said so many times,

it was _"the only game in town…"_

Well im tired of games, and tired of rhymes

Blaming me was the extra weight, and that's what caused me to drown.

* * *

><p>Yikes...:D<p> 


	8. Dean?

Dean POV

Angelface, Love isn't difficult, people are.

I guess that's why man invented the wishing star.

I wish right now I could forget

Before you get worked up, not you. Just things I regret.

People won't be different, and neither will I.

But if you get the chance to say no, do your best to try.

It didn't take much, all I can say.

A couple nice words and your mine for the day.

I don't mean to be mean and say hurtful things.

It's just so easy to do when I've got you by strings.


	9. Oh it is you

Deans POV

I love you, I do. This much Is so.

Weather you're my lover, my friend, or my friendliest foe.

My heart is not broken, and it's yours to borrow.

Ill give it today, but I'd break it tomorrow.

I envy the scarecrow, and that bitch Dorothy too.

They took all for themselves and left nothing for you.

Your heart was so pretty, so pretty and bright.

Then I was like wind to a small candle's light.

You had fire like no other, none if ever met.

That's why I liked you that day, the day I most regret.

Do You suppose a spider will ever remorse the fly?

Or a plane? For polluting the sky?

I don't about those, but I know about me.

and the part that just refuses to set you free.

You fell for my charm, and fell for my face

like the fly, for the spider and his web of lace.


	10. I pity the fool who pity parties

This is a parody of all the pity party people pleading for pity. How that for an alliteration? ;) Well this is the kinda crap i deal with on a regular basis and so i decided to make everyone see how frikin annoying it is. enjoy. :D

* * *

><p>Have you ever wondered what its like being in someone else's shoes?<p>

No? How about their body? Their mind?

You realize that if you made me fail im not the only one going to lose.

By digging a little deeper guess what you'll find?~

Yes. Another being, all trapped in his own skin

He may have asked for this, but we all make bad choices.

He didn't know his body signed up for battle, while his mind had to stay in.

All alone, in his own mind..not even able to hear others voices.~

As you see now, nothing is mine.

This coat that I carry, and body are borrowed

As string is to rope, and steel to twine

My actions were necessary,like yours at crossroad.~

You know the temptation of a deal

The simplicity…the thought of an easy win

How wrong I was, as I spun the wheel

That you would keep your promise of together _'Through thick and thin..'_~

Was it the lie or the action that made you so upset?

See whats funny, and its something you tend to over look

Is that you've lied to me, and a beating is the worse that you'd get.

Oh no..I got rejected. Tossed away like one would do to a useless old book.~

I have to say understood, now that im an only child

Why you'd pick your brother over me..the feeling is instinct no?

Well..that little tid bit wasn't downloaded in time, information not filed.

That's why I had to do what I must, although I admit I did go pretty low.~

That doesn't matter, it is not of import.

I had to do what I did, it mattered not the cost.

Little brother did no different, but still I pulled the stick that was too short.

If you noticed I messed up on my own, those choices were mine they didn't come from the boss.~

You taught me to be my own person, to think with my gut not my head.

Well now thanks to you, and all of your help I did just that.

I got the war out of my home and made it go widespread..

Just to think…without your help I and my siblings wouldn't be dead.


End file.
